User blog:Matty0502/Papa's Freezeria 2
Papa's Freezeria 2 is a fanmade game made by Matty0502. Stations *Order Station *Build Station *Mix Station *Top Station Customers *Mandi (Tutorial) *Tony (After Tutorial) *Lisa (Random) *Wally (Random) *Matt (Random) *Amy (Random) *Clair (Time) *Rudy (Time) *Elle (Time) *Iggy (Time) *Taylor (Time) *Boopsy & Bill (Time) *Kasey O (Time) *Drakson (Time) *Johnny (Time) *Deano (Time) *Professor Fitz (Time) *Brody (Time) *Koilee (Time) *Tohru (Time) *Hugo (Time) *Mousse (Time) *Yui (Time) *Bertha (Time) *Moe (Time) *Kaleb (Time) *Steven (Time) *Cecilia (Time) *Ivy (Time) *Nye (Time) *Kenji (Time) *Little Edoardo (Time) *Fernanda (Time) *Greg (Time) *Mary (Time) *Rhonda (Time) *Daniela (Time) *Carlo Romano (Time) *Duke Gotcha (Time) *Liezel (Time) *Julep (Time) *Skyler (Time) *Ripley (Time) *Clover (Time) *Emmlette (Time) *Whiff (Time) *Prudence (Time) *Maggie (Time) *Vincent (Time) *Chuck (Time) *Nevada (Time) *Mesa (Time) *Janana (Time) *Connor (Time) *Marty (Day 2) *Mayor Mallow (Rank 2) *Hope (Rank 3) *Kingsley (Rank 4) *Edna (Rank 5) *Boomer (Rank 6) *Shannon (Rank 7) *Indigo (Rank 8) *Cooper (Rank 9) *Scooter (Rank 10) *Rita (Rank 11) *Cherissa (Rank 12) *Franco (Rank 13) *Allan (Rank 14) *Pinch Hitwell (Rank 15) *Nick (Rank 16) *Ember (Rank 17) *Mitch (Rank 18) *Trishna (Rank 19) *James (Rank 20) *Willow (Rank 21) *Sasha (Rank 22) *Akari (Rank 23) *Ninjoy (Rank 24) *Peggy (Rank 25) *Sienna (Rank 26) *Hank (Rank 27) *Austin (Rank 28) *Timm (Rank 29) *Cameo (Rank 30) *Santa (Rank 31) *Olga (Rank 32) *Mr. Bombolony (Rank 33) *Roy (Rank 34) *Chester (Rank 35) *Xolo (Rank 36) *Zoe (Rank 37) *Bruna Romano (Rank 38) *Sprinks the Clown (Rank 39) *Big Pauly (Rank 40) *Scarlett (Rank 41) *Radlynn (Rank 42) *Rico (Rank 43) *Sue (Rank 44) *Kayla (Rank 45) *Georgito (Rank 46) *Skip (Rank 47) *Gino Romano (Rank 48) *Doan (Rank 49) *Cletus (Rank 51) *Vicky (Rank 52) *Yippy (Rank 53) *Mindy (Rank 54) *Wylan B (Rank 55) *Sarge Fan (Rank 56) *Foodini (Rank 57) *Wendy (Rank 58) *Crystal (Rank 59) *Whippa (Rank 60) *Hacky Zak (Rank 61) *LePete (Rank 62) *Perri (Rank 63) *Utah (Rank 64) *Papa Louie (Rank 65) Closers *Kahuna (Monday) *Captain Cori (Tuesday) *Gremmie (Wednesday) *Quinn (Thursday) *Robby (Friday) *Xandra (Saturday) *Jojo (Sunday) Holidays *Starlight Jubilee (July) (Unlocked with Boomer at Rank 6) - Favored by Boomer, Shannon, Indigo, Cooper, Clair, Scooter, Hope, Rudy, Elle, Lisa *Sugarplex Film Fest (August) (Unlocked with Rita at Rank 11) - Favored by Rita, Iggy, Allan, Pinch Hitwell, Cherissa, Taylor, Matt, Franco, Boopsy & Bill, Kasey O *Pirate Bash (September) (Unlocked with Nick at Rank 16) - Favored by Nick, Deano, Wally, Johnny, Ember, Mitch, Mayor Mallow, Trishna, Drakson, James *Halloween (October) (Unlocked with Willow at Rank 21) - Favored by Willow, Akari, Sasha, Ninjoy, Professor Fitz, Brody, Tony, Koilee, Peggy, Tohru *Thanksgiving (November) (Unlocked with Sienna at Rank 26) - Favored by Hank, Sienna, Bertha, Austin, Timm, Hugo, Mousse, Yui, Cameo *Christmas (December) (Unlocked with Santa at Rank 31) - Favored by Santa, Marty, Olga, Mr. Bombolony, Chester, Moe, Kaleb, Steven, Roy *New Year (January) (Unlocked with Xolo at Rank 36) - Favored by Xolo, Cecilia, Big Pauly, Zoe, Ivy, Nye, Kenji, Bruna Romano, Edoardo Romano, Fernanda, Sprinks the Clown *Valentine's Day (February) (Unlocked with Scarlett at Rank 41) - Favored by Scarlett, Amy, Kayla, Greg, Rico, Mary, Sue, Radlynn, Rhonda, Daniela, Carlo Romano, Duke Gotcha, Liezel *St. Paddy's Day (March) (Unlocked with Georgito at Rank 46) - Favored by Georgito, Doan, Gino Romano, Edna, Julep, Olivia, Skyler, Ripley, Clover, Skip *Easter (April) (Unlocked with Cletus at Rank 51) - Favored by Cletus, Mandi, Mindy, Vicky, Emmlette, Yippy, Whiff, Kingsley, Wylan B *Onionfest (May) (Unlocked with Sarge Fan at Rank 56) - Favored by Sarge Fan, Maggie, Foodini, Prudence, Wendy, Vincent, Crystal, Whippa *Summer Luau (June) (Unlocked with Hacky Zak at Rank 61) - Favored by Hacky Zak, Utah, Chuck, Nevada, LePete, Mesa, Janana, Connor, Perri, Papa Louie Ingredients Cups *Medium Cup (Start) *Large Cup (Unlocked at Rank 4 with Kingsley) *Small Cup (Unlocked at Rank 15 with Pinch Hitwell) Mixables *Nutty Butter Cups (Start) *Strawberries (Start) *Creameos (Start) *Blueberries (Start) *S'mores (Unlocked at Day 2 with Marty) *Birthday Cake (Unlocked at Rank 3 with Hope) *Marshmallow (Unlocked at Rank 5 with Edna) *Peach (Unlocked at Rank 19 with Trishna) *Cinnamon Rolls (Unlocked at Rank 20 with James) *Fudge Brownie (Unlocked at Rank 24 with Ninjoy) *Caramel Apple (Unlocked at Rank 30 with Cameo *Blackberries (Unlocked at Rank 34 with Roy) *Kiwi (Unlocked at Rank 35 with Chester) *Cookie Dough (Unlocked at Rank 60 with Whippa) *Peppermint (Unlocked at Rank 65 with Papa Louie) Syrups *Vanilla Syrup (At start) *Chocolate Syrup (At start) *Banana Syrup (At start) *Strawberry Syrup (At start) *Blue Moon Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 2 with Mayor Mallow) *Espresso Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 40 with Big Pauly) *Mint Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 49 with Doan) *Huckleberry Syrup (Unlocked at Day 6 of Easter) *Chai Tea Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 59 with Crystal) *Pink Lemonade Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 64 with Utah) Whipped Creams *Whipped Cream (Unlocked at start) *Chocolate Mousse (Unlocked at start) *Rocket Whip (Unlocked at Rank 10 with Scooter) *Maui Meringue (Unlocked at Rank 16 with Nick) *Lemon Chiffon (Unlocked at Rank 25 with Peggy *Strawberry Fluff (Unlocked at Day 6 Sprinkled Toppings *Sprinkles (Unlocked at start) *Nuts (Unlocked at start) *Chocolate Chips (Unlocked at Rank 14 with Allan) *Lollipop Bits (Unlocked at Rank 44 with Sue) *Pomegranates (Unlocked at Rank 45 with Kayla) *Wildberry Derps (Unlocked at Rank 50 with Wylan B) *Tropical Charms (Unlocked at Day 4 of Summer Luau) *Shaved Coconut (Unlocked at Day 6 of Summer Luau) Topping Syrups *Chocolate Topping (Unlocked at start) *Strawberry Topping (Unlocked at start) *Butterscotch Topping (Unlocked at Rank 9 with Cooper) *Dreamsicle Topping (Unlocked at Day 4 of Sugarplex Film Fest) *White Chocolate Topping (Unlocked at Day 4 of Halloween) *Sugarplum Topping (Unlocked at Rank 35 with Chester) Placeable Toppings *Cherries (Unlocked at start) *Bananas (Unlocked at start) *Creameo (Unlocked at start) *Cookies (Unlocked at start) *White Chocolate Truffles (Unlocked at start) *Dipped Pretzel (Unlocked at Rank 29 with Timm) *Blondie (Unlocked at Day 8 of Thanksgiving) *Waffle Cone Wedges (Unlocked at Rank 39 with Sprinks the Clown) *Strawberry Wafers (Unlocked at Rank 45 with Kayla) *Hazelnut Swizzle (Unlocked at Rank 50 with Olivia) *Cloudberry (Unlocked at Rank 54 with Mindy) *Gummy Worms (Unlocked at Day 4 of Easter) Holiday Ingredients Ranks Stickers Trivia *During Halloween, customers get disguised in various costumes: **Captain Cori is dressed as a valkyrie. **Peggy is dressed as a Bacobar. **The rest of the customers who favor Halloween keep their costumes from previous gamerias. *Papa Louie's swimsuit is counted in this game as his Style A, and his casual outfit is set as his Style B. Category:Blog posts